Computing devices with touchscreen displays have become commonplace as platforms on which media content, such as video content, can be consumed by a user. In particular, mobile computing devices are quickly becoming the standard platform on which users view video content. Due to the size and mobility of the mobile computing devices, those devices typically have limited physical control functionality and rely on the use of included touchscreen displays to provide user control.
The limited control functionality of many computing devices present one potential drawback to consuming video and other media content on such computing devices. For example, video content consumed on a computing device typically cannot easily be scanned by the user. For example, in order to find out more about the contents of a video, the user may be required to watch the video in its entirety at normal playback speed, or slide their finger along a progress bar to scrub through portions of the video content, stop, and examine portions of interest in the video. Such methodology can be both slow and cumbersome, especially when the video content is being watched on a small computing device such as a smartphone.